1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a protective brace, particularly to a protective brace for a portable device.
2. Related Art
As a tend of portable devices is to become as small and tiny as possible, protecting small, tiny, multi-functional, sophisticated portable devices is a subject itself to electronic designers. Present protective mediums tend to pack the portable devices in a casing, making increasing a volume of the portable device an inconvenient operation.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,864, entitled “Protective case for touch screen device”, issued on Nov. 11, 2003, discloses such a protective case of a portable device. The case includes a rigid case and an aperture in the case. A flexible membrane mounts in the aperture for touching the screen of the portable device.
However the present protective case has two disadvantages, firstly, the protective case lacks an shock-absorbing fitting in case the portable device is dropped. Secondly, a user of the portable device cannot operate the portable device directly. In addition, the heavy and bulky protective case impacts the cuteness and lightness of the portable device.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous if the protective case is of shock-absorbing and direct-operating. Another object is to provide a light and cute protective case for the portable device.